Poisonous Marshlands
The Poisonous Marshlands is an area created by BannedLagiacrus. This area is somewhat a mix between the Swamp, Jungle, and Flooded Forest from the Main Series. This area is between the Flooded Forest and Volcano (3rd), where freshwater from the Flooded Forest mixes with saltwater from the sea. In this area, monsters from the sea and swamps meet. Base Camp and Zones Base Camp The Base Camp is on a cliff with the Volcano (3rd) in the background raging behind it from far away. This Base Camp is on this cliff due to the area known to flood. The Base Camp connects to Zone 1 and Zone 2. Zone 1 Zone 1 has a small tidal island in the very center of the zone. Around this island is multiple puddles along with strange foliage around the puddles. The background of the area has many strange roars coming from it and near the exit to Zone 2, hunters can see fog coming from it. Zone 1 connects to the Base Camp, Zone 2, Zone 4, and Zone 5. Zone 2 Zone 2 has a waterfall hitting the rocks, streaming water towards one direction. As it is hitting the rocks, it is making a fog over the area making it harder to see. The water flows down towards what looks like a cave. Zone 2 connects to the Base Camp, Zone 1, Zone 3, and Zone 5. Zone 3 Zone 3 is flooded cave with water that has a large piece of muddy land. On the land, is many pieces of bones belonging to various organisms along with strange footprints and slide marks leading towards the water. Zone 3 only connects to Zone 2. Zone 4 Just like Zone 1, it has a tidal island but this tidal island is larger. However, this tidal island is also filled with small sticky puddles. Surrounding the island is large bodies of water, allowing hunters to swim freely. Zone 4 connects to Zone 1, Zone 5, and Zone 6. Zone 5 Zone 5 has a large tree in the corner of the area with many roots jointing from the ground. These roots are pretty normal at first, however, when it starts raining something happens to them. Zone 5 connects to Zone 1, Zone 2, and Zone 6. Zone 6 Zone 6 is a field of tall grass that has many roots jointing from the ground, forming ledges that hunters can jump off. These roots as well change when it starts raining. Near the exit to Zone 7 is foliage with strange pollen coming from them. Zone 6 connects to Zone 4 and Zone 5. Zone 7 Zone 7 has many plants with a strange pollen spread through out, making it very hard to move in the area, yet the area is perfect nest for some smaller pack monsters. Zone 7 only connects to Zone 6. Hazards Fog: Do to the waterfall in Zone 2, a fog constantly covers the zone, making it quite difficult to see some monsters in the area while fighting. This is however advantageous for hunters attacking monsters from a distance. This means hunters can use this to their advantage Floods: In Zone 1, Zone 4, and Zone 5 the puddles around the tidal islands and tree indicate that the area will eventually flood with water. It takes about one minute and thirty seconds for the areas to flood while it takes five minutes for the flood to disappear. This gives monsters able to swim an advantage and decreases the amount of land to fight land-based monsters on. Mud: After floods and occasionally small muddy puddles, a hunter's feet will slowly sink into the ground as they simply stand on the ground. In order to stop themselves from sinking, hunters must constantly move or perform actions to avoid this. If hunters aren't moving, they will sink into the mud and be open to attacks from monsters. This also applies to some monsters. Monsters who aren't very well adapted for this environment will fall into the mud as if it was a pitfall, leaving them open to attacks. Deadly Roots: The roots from the tree spread throughout every single zone in this area though are most common in the Monsoon Season. These roots stand straight up into the air and are surrounded by Deadly Poison. These roots can be destroyed by attacking them, getting rid of the hazard. Stun Pollen: This pollen is only spotted in Zone 6 and Zone 7. If hunters come in contact with this pollen they will be stunned. Seasons *Monsoon Season *Dry Season Theme/BGM Monsters Herbivores: Kelbi, Slagtoth, Aptonoth, Rhenoplos, Epioth Lynians: Felyne, Melynx Neopterons: Altaroth, Bnahabra, Konchu, Great Thunderbug, Purple Flashbug, Seltas, Seltas Queen Fish: Molid, Catfish, Arowana, Sharq Carapaceons: Hermitaur, Daimyo Hermitaur, Plum Daimyo Hermitaur, Shogun Ceanataur, Terra Shogun Ceanataur, Taikun Zamuza Fanged Beasts: Bullfango, Bulldrome, Conga, Congalala, Emerald Congalala, Rajang, Aisu Rajang, Furious Aisu Rajang, Volvidon, Floviosmus Fanged Wyverns: Ciupilos Bird Wyverns: Wroggi, Great Wroggi, Paleozoic Great Jaggi, Crimson Qurupeco, Malaonkuko-Ibon, Gypceros, Purple Gypceros Flying Wyverns: Rathian, Pink Rathian, Gold Rathian, UNKNOWN (Black Flying Wyvern), Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Silver Rathalos, Raizekusu, Espinas, Basarios, Ruby Basarios, Gravios, Black Gravios, Tigrex, Brute Tigrex, Nargacuga, Green Nargacuga, Wyvern Rex Snake Wyverns: Remobra, Najarala Brute Wyverns: Duramboros, Uragaan, Steel Uragaan, Deviljho, Savage Deviljho, Abiorugu, Dinovaldo Leviathans: Ludroth, Royal Ludroth, Purple Ludroth, Gobul, Lagiacrus, Ivory Lagiacrus, Baruragaru Elder Dragons: Kirin, Oroshi Kirin, Lunastra, Teostra, Chameleos, Voltaic Chameleos, Gore Magala Piscine Wyverns: Plesioth, Green Plesioth Amphibian: Etholrana, Limuscaudata, Tetsucabra Notes *This area was BannedLagiacrus' first creation when he joined the Fanon Wiki. *The Swamp DotW encouraged him to make this area. *Sometime before this area was made, an Eel-like Monster was planned to live in the area. Category:Areas Category:BannedLagiacrus